Happy Anniversary
by SkyGem
Summary: 188033. Side pairing of 692759. Hibari Kyoya always makes sure he's away from the Vongola HQ on August 3rd, his lovers' anniversary day. One year, though, the skylark finds he has no excuses to stay away. Let the awkwardness and fluff commence! Warning: yaoi. Threesome. One-shot.


Summary: 188033. Side pairing of 692759. Hibari Kyoya always makes sure he's away from the Vongola HQ on August 3rd, his lovers' anniversary day. One year, though, the skylark finds he has no excuses to stay away. Let the awkwardness and fluff commence! Warning: yaoi. Threesome. One-shot.

SkyGem: Hey all! So, this is kinda a Valentine's day fic but not really…hehe, anyways, this is dedicated to all the following amazing people: shinee2007, khrVariaLover, Latui, , Chi-tanda, Hamano Chiaki, and all the rest of the amazing people in the group who didn't see my post in time to comment XD. Hope you enjoy it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

_Kyoya stared at the grinning rain guardian currently straddling him, not really knowing what to say, or even how to react._

_Takeshi just kept grinning idiotically at him, waiting for Kyoya to say something._

_After a few minutes of silence, Kyoya finally asked, "Don't you already have a lover, herbivore?"_

_Takeshi looked shocked at this reminder before suddenly pulling his cell phone out and calling his lover._

_After a few moments of waiting, the person on the other side picked up and, even before he said hello, Takeshi said, "I kissed Kyoya."_

_The next moment, all through the gigantic mansion, a shout of, "TOTALLY NOT EXTREME!" could be heard._

_The grin on Takeshi's face didn't falter, and he stayed straddling a surprisingly quiet Kyoya's lap until his lover came running into view before coming to a halt in front of the two on the floor._

_Pointing an accusing finger at Takeshi, Ryohei shouted, "HOW COULD YOU EXTREMELY KISS HIM BEFORE I DID?"_

_And Kyoya, more than just a little shocked, wasn't able to gather his wits fast enough to be prepared when Ryohei grabbed both sides of his face and brought his lips crashing onto Kyoya's own._

* * *

Tsuna smiled brightly at his dazed cloud guardian who was now staring at him with slightly wider than usual eyes.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. Omnivore?" asked Kyoya, trying to sound threatening, but coming out sounding slightly desperate.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya," said Tsuna, not really feeling sorry at all, "But there aren't any assignments available on that day."

"There has got to be something, herbivore," said Kyoya, crossing his arms.

"Nope," replied Tsuna cheerfully, swatting away the wandering hand of a certain illusionist who was currently resting on the arm of his chair. "But this is good news, isn't it?" he continued on. "Now you can spend Ryohei and Takeshi's anniversary with them."

Kyoya's frown, if possible, got deeper at this, and he turned and left without a word, slamming the office door behind him rather childishly.

The moment he was gone, Mukuro attacked Tsuna's neck, his hands wandering up under the younger male's shirt.

Tsuna pushed him away, saying, "Mukuro, I've got work to do, you know!"

"Then take a break," the illusionist murmured into the skin of his neck, his breath tickling.

"If I take a break now, I won't be able to join you and Hayato in bed tonight, you know," said Tsuna, and Mukuro froze in the middle of his seduction attempt.

Pouting childishly, Mukuro said, "All this extra paperwork just so that there wouldn't be any assignments available for Kyoya to take on the third is a waste of time. Why the hell should we care if the idiot skylark wants to act like an idiot?"

"Because it will make Ryohei and Takeshi happy," replied Tsuna, not looking up as he heard the door to his office open. "You know how sad they always are when they find out Kyoya won't be there."

"Puppy-kuun!" whined Mukuro, leaving Tsuna's side to tackle Hayato, who had just entered. "Our little tuna is being nosy and interfering again! Make him stop!"

Rolling his eyes, Hayato pecked Mukuro quickly on the lips before moving to greet Tsuna.

"You know there's nothing we can do to stop him once his mind is already made," Hayato told Mukuro. "Now come on, I'll _entertain _you until Juudaime is done."

* * *

The morning of August the third, one Hibari Kyoya decided that, for once, he wanted to be the first in the household to wake, where usually he was the last.

The skylark was just about to escape from his bedroom, when Takeshi snuggled closer to him, burying his head into the hollow of his neck.

Kyoya froze for a moment, wondering if he had woken up, before slowly disengaging himself from the embrace. This action only caused Takeshi to whimper and hold tighter, and in the end, Kyoya gave up on the idea of escape and wrap his arms around the still sleeping baseball player.

Not even five minutes after this incident, the door to their bedroom opened, and in came Ryohei, looking slightly out of breath from his morning jog.

Seeing Kyoya already awake, he grinned widely, and went over to give Kyoya a good morning peck.

"What are you extremely doing up so early?" asked Ryohei in a surprisingly quiet voice so as to not wake up Takeshi, who was still snuggled up against Kyoya.

The skylark just shrugged nonchalantly, patting on the bed for Ryohei to sit down.

"What are the plans for today?"

"Don't have any," replied Ryohei with a shrug as he played with a lock of Kyoya's hair. "Doesn't matter what we do, as long as we extremely get to spend the day together."

Kyoya nodded absently, not replying, and Ryohei continued.

"Takeshi was extremely excited, though, when he found out that you would be with us today."

This caught Kyoya's attention.

"What?" demanded the skylark, staring at Ryohei uncomprehendingly. "This is yours and his anniversary, why would you want me there?"

Ryohei just stared at him when he heard this, silent for a moment, before asking, "…is _that_ why you're always away from the mansion on the third?"

Kyoya didn't reply to this, and before long, Ryohei was laughing uncontrollably, and even Takeshi, who was supposed to be asleep, was chuckling quietly, his grip on Kyoya tightening.

Trailing little kisses along the skin of his neck before finally placing a kiss on his lips, Takeshi smiled down at Kyoya, saying, "Just because it's the anniversary of when Ryohei and I got together, it doesn't mean that you're not welcome."

"After all," said Ryohei, "If Takeshi and I hadn't EXTREMELY gotten together, the three of us wouldn't be possible to the EXTREME!"

"So stop being such a baka, and if I see you're not in the mansion this time next year, I won't forgive you," added Takeshi, cuddling closer against Kyoya, and the skylark let out a startled laugh, both amazed and completely bemused at the turn the situation had taken.

"Happy anniversary, then, herbivores."

* * *

SkyGem: Sorry, short, and probably really OOC, but please review and let me know what you thought, ne? I hope you liked it, minna-san! Ciao!


End file.
